Crazy for this Girl
by trickhayden
Summary: AU M/M What should've happen with those two.
1. The Song

This is my first Roswell fanfic. I have more chapters to this story but it kind of got bad after the first 2 chapters. They are short chapters. I change chapters during time lapses. This one has a song in it by Evan and Jaron. It's called crazy for this girl. I wasn't going to use the song but it just works.  
M/M is there any other interesting couple? *Indicates thought  
Disclaimer: Song belongs to Evan and Jaron L. The characters belong to Ms. Metz and some characterization belong to the people that created the show.  
-----------------------------------------  
Crazy for this Girl  
  
Present day...  
  
Michael is in his apartment when Maria walks in. She's in her uniform for work.  
'Hey'  
'Hey Michael'   
Michael comes over to Maria and gives her a kiss before he plopped down on the couch. Maria continues 'I thought we could go somewhere. Maybe to the dance club?' Maria starts towards the radio on the counter.  
'It's broken' Maria reaches the radio and turns it on. Michael gives Maria a how-did-you-do-that look and Maria smiles then giggles.  
'I left my stuff in my car. Stay right there.'  
'OK I'm not going anywhere' Michael said as he gave a little wink. Maria laughed as she walked out. Michael starts to listen to the radio to see if they say anything about Metallica's new cd.  
  
She was the one to hold me  
The night the sky fell down  
And what was I thinkin then  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now  
  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl  
  
'that was Evan and Jaron's Crazy for this girl' the DJ on the local radio station announced. *Crazy for this girl... that is Maria*  
-----------------------------------------  
Ok I hope you like it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. BTW I don't know if Metallica does have a new cd, I just made it up for the point of the story. 


	2. The Question

Chapter 2  
  
--4 years later--  
'Hey Maria, will you come to my apartment tonight so we can hang out? Maybe go to a movie or something?'  
'Umm....' Maria mutes the phone as much as she cans as she yells to Liz. 'Can I get Courtney to cover me at 6?' Maria comes back to the phone and says 'Yeah "Ms. Mikey G." lover will cover me at six so I can be there then." Michael flinched when she said that. He couldn't believe she still remembered that. It was forever ago. It's not the same Courtney but still. That would change tonight though.  
'See you then' Michael hung up the phone.   
  
--5 hours later--  
Maria walks into Michael's apartment. She sees a stack of movies on the coffee table. She walks over to them. Kate and Leopold, A Walk to Remember, and Titanic await there for her. Al her favorites. Strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist and whispered in her ear.  
'Hi'  
'Hey' Maria turns to Michael 'Michael I...'  
'Wait, just listen' Michael then had Maria and himself sit down on the couch and he picked up the remote to the cd player and pressed play.  
  
Would you look at her   
As she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl.  
I'm crazy for this girl.   
  
Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you  
  
As soon as the song said those few little words that meant so much Michael got down on one knee and said  
'Maria will you marry me?' He pulled out the ring and awaited her answer. Maria's eyes filled with tears. She never thought this would ever happen.  
'Yes Michael. Yes!'  
  
---------------------------------------  
Ok I have a few more chapters but they kind of get pointless after this. I am working on them to make them better. If you think I should post them leave a note. Thanks! 


End file.
